Gregory Hinton
Gregory Scott Hinton is an actor who appeared as an alien bar patron in the second season episode . Hinton previously worked as stand-in for actor Tiny Ron on the fourth season episode , for Tony Todd and his stunt double Scott L. Schwartz on the episode , for Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. on the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode , and for Mark Ginther, Carrick O'Quinn, and Scott Workman on the first season episode . The call sheet of "Fortunate Son" is listing his height as 6'5". Hinton was born in Newark, New Jersey and graduated of Santa Monica College in California, where he studied Arts and Humanities. He has started his acting career in San Franciscico, studying at the American Conservatory Theater under coaches such as Diane Salinger, Chip Fields, and before moving to Los Angeles, California in 1992. In addition to his theater, film and television credits, Hinton also continued to make his mark on the commercial scene for companies and products such as Target, General Motors, Alka Seltzer, 7-11, El Pollo Loco, Little Debbie Snack Cakes, Harley-Davidson, La Quinta, Dennys, HP and Progressive. He has portrayed various characters in stage plays, including performances as George Mingo in "Zetta" and as a Troll in "My Father's Vodka". In 1994 he made his film debut with an appearance as a bouncer in the comedy I'll do Anything, which featured Star Trek performers Robert Joy, Wren T. Brown, Steve Vinovich, Andy Milder, Aaron Lustig, and Kate McNeil. He continued with the television comedy Toothless (1997, starring Kirstie Alley and with Zach Duhame, Patrick Kerr, Joel Swetow, and Joel Brooks) and appearances in the television series The Parent' Hood (1997), The Norm Show (1999, with Rebecca McFarland), and Lizzie McGuire (2001, with Hallie Todd). Beside his acting jobs, Hinton worked as stand-in and body double for actors Michael Clarke Duncan, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Frank McRae, and James "JB" Brown. In 2001 he portrayed a bouncer opposite and in the rock movie Rock Star. This supporting role was followed by appearances in the television series Family Affair (2003), On the Spot (2003), Lucky (2003), Drake & Josh (2004), Phil of the Future (2004), Scrubs (2005, with Ken Jenkins), Punk'd, MADtv, Without a Trace (2005, with Enrique Murciano and Rick Pasqualone), and Yes, Dear (2004 and 2005, along Jennifer Williams and Bill Cobbs). Other credits include the comedy National Lampoon Presents Dorm Daze (2003), the comedy In Good Company (2004, with John Cho, Malcolm McDowell, and Scott Sahadi), standing in for Michael Clarke Duncan in the adventure film The Scorpion King (2001, starring Dwayne Johnson), and a memorable supporting role as a bouncer in the remake Charlie's Angels (2000). More recently, Hinton had supporting roles in the fantasy film D-War (2007, along Holmes Osborne, Matthias Hues, and Derek Mears) and in the television series ER (2007, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, and Lily Mariye), Heartland (2007 and 2009), Bones (2010), Southland (2010), Cougartown (2010), Glee (2010), Zeke & Luther (2011), Melissa & Joey (2011) and Ringer (2011). External links * * de: Gregory Hinton Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins